List of quotes in Crash: Mind Over Mutant
The following is a list of quotes from the 2008 video game Crash: Mind Over Mutant. They are listed alphabetically by character and then by action. Aku Aku *''"Why should we help you? You're a jerk! Remember mom's birthday? You sent her socks! Honestly. Who sends socks to a magic mask with no feet?"'' *''"Punch him in the throat, Crash!"'' *''"I'm only gonna say this once N. Gin, get off our island!"'' *''"The rollers took the bridge, Crash. That old lady wanted to do your favor. (chuckles)"'' *''"Start talking, mister. Crash likes Crunch, and look at what he's doing to him."'' *''"Er... I guess it doesn't like you Crash?"'' *''"Uh oh, Crash! I think he broke something!"'' *''"Brace yourself, Crash! I think we're going down!"'' *''"I can't believe we're okay!"'' *''"We've go to stop meeting like this, N. Gin!"'' *''"I know, Coco. I know."'' Brat Girls When pursuing Crash *''"A furry spy!"'' *''"Bandicoot detected! Begin beating!"'' *''"Finally! A real fight!"'' *''"Get off our land! We stole it first!"'' *''"I have him now!"'' *''"Time for battle!"'' When unable to reach Crash *''"Lousy heroic coward."'' When killed by Crash *''"Brat Girl down!"'' *''"System failure!"'' *''"This is the end!"'' *''"What did I do?!"'' Coco Bandicoot *''"If I get this Doominator eye working, we'll have the best entertainment system of all time! It'll play games, watch movies and dispense butter! It'll be the mother of all TiVos!"'' *''"Oh, hurry up, Crash! We're missing wrestling! I wanna see the evil wrestler briefly become champ!"'' *''"Finally, Crash. Gimme this stuff and let's fire this sucker up! Watch us some NASCAR."'' *''"Oh, fudge! Well now I'm mad! The best gizmo in ages is evil!"'' When attacked by Crash *''"My Pancreas! My beautiful Pancreas! "'' During her fight against Crash Bandicoot When attacking Crash *''"I'm taking over!"'' When hit by a regular basketball *''"Bah! My eye! My eye!"'' *''"Boy, what are you thinking?"'' *''"Ow, uh, I'll just walk it off, uh."'' When hit by a flaming basketball *''"Gross, I'm sweating!"'' *''"It burns! It burns!"'' When attacked by Crash *''"You can't take my new toy!"'' Crunch Bandicoot *''"Wow, we'd better clean this place up, childrens. It's been like a metric year!"'' *''"Okay. Guess I'll just say some catchphrases. Drink lemonade, Vitamin C."'' *''"That does sound good! Butter... and where'd I get this? Short-term memory loss. Confused! And where'd I get this?"'' *''"Can't talk! Watchin' monkeys! Lookit that monkey go! Oh, right in its own mouth."'' *''"This is incredifanticular! I'm getting a report on the ultimate weather channel! It's hot."'' *''"Hey, I feel funny, and not the 'Ha ha' funny either! Fooold yooour laundryyy!"'' *''"Don't touch my gizmo! It's fantaculous!"'' *''"No, you don't understand! Sooo awesome! Monkeys!"'' *''"I obey! Eat... enough... fiber!"'' *''"Yeah, I think I'm leaking brain juice. Gonna lay down a while. Sleepy."'' When attacked by Crash *''"Marmalade! Mmm, yummy."'' *''"My legs! I'm gonna be quadripilates!"'' *''"That's repugnified!"'' During his fight against Crash When a missile system is destroyed *''"Hi, little Crashy! Goin' bad again! Chew with your mouth closed! That's nasty!"'' *''"That one busted up good!"'' Doctor N. Gin *''"I... I forgot what I was going to say. Wait! I got it! Kill the Bandicoots with violence! And new holes!"'' *''"What are you doing here?! Get out of my special place! I haven't cleaned... or shaved! You weren't supposed to see it like this!"'' *''"When Doctor Cortex escaped, he left me here. But I have brains... and desires! I will not be ignored! I have been watching you and your 'delicious' sister!"'' *''"Precious! I meant precious! I'm gonna eat her. WATCH! Watch bandicoots! And collect information!"'' *''"Not my throat! I need that for swallowing!"'' *''"Quiet, Tina! Or I shall give you the back of my missile!"'' *''"I'm sorry, I'm not here to take your message right now. Please leave a message after the 'beep'. BEEP!" '' Doctor Neo Cortex *''"Ugh... there was a piece of lettuce in the urinal! Who eats a sandwich while going to the bathroom?! Seriously..."'' *"Yes, that's right you little fools! Evil recycling gives me everything I need to build and distribute NVs! Look, there's got to be a better picture of me." *"Oh no! What did I do? Where are my pants? *''"It was you! Ugh, no time to deal with that now, disgusting freak!"'' Evil Public School intercom announcements *''"Attention, students. A reminder to remove any unexploded doomsday weapons from your locker at the end of the school day. I'm getting tired of replacing janitors."'' *''"Students of Evil Public School, please chain and gag all your homework assignments before dropping them off. I have enough escaped mutants causing me problems, thank you very much."'' *''"Attention, students. Our evil exchange student has gone missing! If he's still alive, please return him to the dormitory. If he's been eaten, please return his remains or... uh... leavings... to the cloning chamber. Cortex out."'' *''"Pay attention, filthy students! Be on the alert for mutants moving around causing problems. You know, besides you guys. Cortex out."'' *''"Listen up, students! Crash Bandicoot may be in the area. If you see him, feel free to stage an elaborate fight with only a few of you attacking at once to make it more exciting. You know, 'cuz this is real."'' *''"Listen up, students. Some of you have been worshiping Uka Uka. If I hear anyone even saying his name, I'll have you put to death! Four times!"'' *'Students, be sure to rest up for the big game against Evil U. I want the visiting team's water poisoned and food laxatived up! Is that a word? 'Laxatived'? You know, the past tense of 'laxative'. Whatever. Just cheat a lot." *''"Be alert. Crash Bandicoot has been sighted. If you find him, kill him until he dies. That is all."'' *''"Dear students, the entire fourth-grade class has been disintegrated for tardiness."'' *''"Attention! My sensors indicate a twelve percent drop in evil. Everyone, please try to be a little more wicked. We've got an image to maintain!"'' *''"Attention, minions. A winner has been chosen in the 'How I Would Kill Crash Bandicoot' essay-writing contest. The winner was a minty-fresh submission by the gym teacher! Her eloquent plan is to squat thrust him to death."'' *''"Greetings, students. Bandicoots have been sighted in the area. Feel free to shave and otherwise irritate any bandicoots you discover."'' *''"Oh, students. The third-grade class has gone missing! If any of you assassinated them, please remember to fill out the application form next time."'' *''"Attention, students. When imprisoning mutants, be sure to contact Evil School so we can get an NV on him right away. The last thing we want is someone releasing these things."'' *''"Minions of Evil Public School, don't forget to submit your evil science projects today if you want to be considered for the grand prize. This year's winners will receive an explosive space modulator."'' *''"Will the student that wrote 'The Doominator is a stupid name' on the office door please report to detention for extermination. Also, the cafeteria is out of muffins."'' *''"Minions, secure the ice prisons! I suspect heroes are running about in our underplaces."'' *''"Attention, students working in the ice prisons. Remember, our 'you break it, you bought it' policy applies to mutants kept in storage. Any mutants terminally abused before or after NV application must be replaced, no matter how hysterical the violence may have been at the time."'' *''"Attention, disgusting mutants. No, you can't has cheeseburger, so stop asking! It's a stupid meme anyway."'' *''"Attention, students. Tomorrow's evil meal will feature evil peas, evil pie and pudding. The pudding is not particularly evil. That is all."'' Space Head intercom announcements *''"Listen up! Crash Bandicoot is here! Stop what you're doing and destroy him! Anyone killed in combat will be fired immediately. Cortex out."'' *''"Attention, minions! Someone has taped over my shows. I'm really mad about that. Seriously! I had a little label on the tape and everything, so I know this wasn't an accident. That was really lame!"'' *''"Uh, everyone, I don't want to bum you all out, but one of my experiments has escaped. If you see something that looks a bit like a high school shop teacher, well... y'know, make peace. Cortex out."'' *''"Everyone, there's a teeny, tiny oxygen leak in Sector Four. You may notice a slight numbness or tingling sensation, and possibly some necrosis."'' *''"I'd like to remind you all that the white zone is for loading and unloading only. There is no parking in the white zone."'' *''"Could you people keep it down, please?! I'm trying to take a nap! Brother's got to get his Z's on."'' *''"Uh, excuse me. This is a little embarrassing, but... can someone out there break a fifty? I've gotta do laundry and I'm all out of change. You'd think a mad scientist wouldn't have to pay to do his laundry, but rules are rules!"'' *''"Attention, evil underlings. There will be a solar flare at approximately six o'clock this evening. Radiation levels will rise twelve-thousand percent. I'm safe in my chambers, of course. Lead walls. But you all should get some sunblock or something. Might I recommend SPF three-thousand."'' *''"Today's space lunch will consist of Beef Stroganoff. The beef isn't actually meat, but I've been assured that it will pass through you without incident."'' *''"Minions, I have detected a disturbance in the Force! This is surprising because I'm not actually a Jedi. It may be gas, but just in case, thought I should mention it."'' *''"Security, there's been a disturbance in Sector Twelve! Dispatch additional evil things and get your stups on!"'' *''"Security, someone has taken my favorite picture of my mother! Search the building and get it back! I want it returned to its place of honor on top of my urinal immediately!"'' *''"Minions, how does my hair look today? You know, 'cuz I'm kinda thinking about wearing it up for a little while. Maybe to a ponytail, though that might be a little too 'art teacher' if you know what I mean. Ting-a-ling-a-ling! Cortex out."'' *''"Everyone, listen up. I'm expecting a package, so if you see the delivery guy, could you buzz him through, please? Come to think of it, how's he going to get to space? I've got to stop shopping online."'' *''"The worldwide distribution of NVs has been completed! Activation will occur in two Earth hours! I mean, unless some sort of hero stops by, but what're the odds of that? Like a million to one or something?"'' *''"Attention, minions. Someone has been eating sandwiches while going to the bathroom! That's seriously gross. A reward of ten-thousand currency units has been issued for that sandwich micturator. That is all."'' During his fight against Crash Bandicoot *''"Come on, Crash. Let's see what you've got."'' *''"Finish him!"'' *''"I've got you, Crash!"'' *''"It's all over now, Crash!"'' When attacking Crash *''"Can't hide from me!"'' *''"Oh, punchy punch!"'' When jacked by Crash *''"No! Not on my face! Not on my face!"'' *''"Oh no. It's trinary school all over again!"'' *''"Oh my. That's my personal area!"'' Doctor Nitrus Brio *''"Yes, it is I, N. Brio! My name sounds like a fetus."'' *''"Of course it was me! I invented the Evolvo-Ray, and Muta-Genetic techniques; still used by that treacherous Cortex today! I WAS IN THE FIRST GAME!!"'' *''"Yes... go for it, Doctor Cortex. Eye of the tiger! Hadoken! Paper covers rock, but paper can't stop rocks. It makes no sense!!"'' *''"Over time, the disgusting heroes of this world - Which I invented! Me, not Cortex, read your bible, I wrote it!"'' *''"Remember the N. Brio-patented phrase: reuse, recycle, revenge!"'' *''"I invented Slinkies! Stop playing with them because they're mine!"'' *''"Yes! Fight your little buddy! Teach him who invented who! Strike him with your large man-hand!"'' *''"Well, you were wrong and I was right. As right as... Betamax!"'' *''"This isn't the end! I invented endings! Why don't people take me seriously?"'' *''"I WAS IN THE FIRST GAME!"'' *''"You see before you an ocean of wrecked dreams, My dreams... And from this ocean, Doctor Cortex has asked me to harpoon the white whale of Evil."'' When attacked by Crunch *''"You've damaged my commemorative plates!"'' Doom Monkeys When pursuing Crash *''"Get his bananas!"'' *''"Leeroy!"'' *''"Monkey charge!"'' *''"surrender to n.brio!"'' When attacked by Crash *''"Uncle!"'' Ratnicians When pursuing Crash *''"Attack of the silly person!"'' *''"Capture for the Mojo!"'' *''"Charging to the front!"'' *''"Destroy the bandi rascal"'' *''"Enough standing around! Violence!"'' *''"Get the bandi-whatever!"'' *''"Get the good mutant 'cuz he's good!"'' *''"Holy cowbells, I got him!"'' *''"Honestly, I got him this time!"'' *''"I look forward to violence!"'' *''"Kill the piggy!"'' *''"Masculine noises!"'' *''"Obtain his change purse!"'' *''"Oh boy! Lunch!"'' *''"Oh look, I see Crash. Hi, Crash!"'' *''"Oh, the biting fun begins now!"'' *''"Quick! Sample it!"'' *''"So exciting and fun and silly and furry!"'' *''"Sulley forth!"'' *''"There he is!"'' *"Get the bandi-thing what ever he's called the whatcha ma coot!" *''"Rar i'm being scary now."'' *''"Get his pants I need new pants!'"'' *''"Get Crash with the thing!' *"Check his pockets for snacks!"'' *''"Aren't you lovely?"'' *''"Seriously I'm gonna win this time I'm certain."'' *''"Woah Woah Woah Woah!"'' *''"Na Na Na Na!"'' *''"Assult the delicious creature!"'' *''"Turn hin into hero pie!"'' *''"Grab the naughty hero!"'' *''"Get the hero honestly he's heroic"'' *''"Hit his soft things with your hard things... careful"'' *''"Strike his face and other parts!"'' *''"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"'' *''"Engage defences and punch him!"'' *''"Rip roaring fury with silly things!"'' When attacked by Crash *''"Hey, I needed that!"'' *''"I have amnesia! Hit me again!"'' *''"Minor owie!"'' *''"Pain thing!"'' *''He dropped my glasses!'' *''Oh uncle Curtis i mean Crash'' When unable to reach Crash *''"Crash is moving away with haste!"'' *''"Crash is quick, I swear!"'' *''"Help! He's leaving! It's shameful and annoying!"'' *''"My scientism says that is quite impossible. You can't argue with scientism!"'' *''"Somebody invent a boomerang! Or other curvy stick."'' *''"Some one get a falcon or other retrieving animal. Are you a retrieving animal, hands?"'' *''" Oh the boss is gonna lose it if he escapes!"'' *''" The boss is gonna be upset if he gets away, and he's gonna get away"'' *''" the last time Crash, get back here right now'! "'' *''"Get jetpacks packs of jets!"'' *''"I have to get some of those shoes"'' *''"I'll get the ladder he's bouncing away again"'' *''"Someone call the authorities he's getting away!"'' *''"I shall file a complaint if you don't reengage"'' *''"Oh well i didn't think I was gonna win any way" '' *''"Is anyone else happy that he is gone?"'' *''"Somebody get a step ladder or a kitchen chair or something... is anybody even listening to me?!"'' *''"If he gets away we'll gonna feel very silly!"'' *''"He is makeing me feel very unathletic watching him do that!"'' *''"Oh well i would rather have chicken any way'' When killed by Crash *"Ah, nuts." *''"I blame the cows, honestly..."'' *''"I have never kissed a female rodent. Except Carl."'' *''"I say... resuscitate me."'' *''"Little sleepy now. Take a nap..."'' *''"My life for the master. And comedy."'' *''"Save me, Gary!"'' *''"This rodent is down."'' *''"I never read a book"'' *''"Sparkling out"'' *''"Oh i'm dead"'' *''"the most unkind cut to my bodies!"'' *''"Oh boy!"'' *''"Why bandi fellow why?'' *''"IIIIEEEEOOO!"'' *''"Dang it"'' *''"Ending now!"'' *''"That sucks!"'' *''"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"'' *''"Give my remains to science"'' *''"Just don't eat me please!"'' *''You can't have my organs!"'' *''"Down like a clown"'' *''"Incoming after life i hope"'' *''"Avenge me somehow!"'' *''"This is not the end"'' *''"OwwwwwwOwwwww!"'' 'Random Conversation' *''"Ok quiet everybody quiet, quiet! trying sneaky ambush time here. I know with the surprise and the violence and the poking...with a stick! Oh but I'm still very hungry. Oh try wumpa fruit is delicious and it' all over the place. Oh no thanks I just don't really like it I'm still up for the bandicoot barbique Texas style partner saddle up!"'' *''"Oh God of the nonbelievers I am so hungry. What do you mean your hungry its a tropical island you silly. Yes I know but I don't like coconuts. Well what about a tasty wumpa fruit? Look I don't know what a wumpa fruit is I'm convinced its a fruit ha seriously it could be some kind of egg for all we know. Relax its a fruit you know how I know is got "fruit" in the name right there! Great ok I trust you because you are the bioapaliotologist with the smart person degrees and stuff. Plus the boss guy says if we catch any bandicoots we'll eating them uh... with our mouths uh. Oh the best way! and I can become more rebanesqe with the curves and the folds and the extra handles and the butter for my rolls and my neck!"'' Slap-Es When pursuing Crash *''"Charge!"'' *''"Cobra, la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"'' *''"Activate mustache censors!"'' When attacked by Crash *''"I'm in need of repairs! And some hugs."'' *''"Leave me alone, Crash! I just want to destroy you!"'' *''"Stop hitting me! Just surrender already!' *"Aaaah! Stop... something in my eye!"'' *''"You blockhead."'' *''"Why me? Why not them?"'' *''"Is that all you've got?"'' *''"It hurts like tacos."'' *''"You break, it you brought it!"'' *"My robo planest." *"I think I'm going to cry." *"How insulting." *"The injury locity." *"Save me, robos!" *"It just looks bad." *"Breaker! Breaker!" *"rebuild me doctor then the tiger strikes" *"Stupid video games." * When unable to reach Crash *"You just get back here, mister!" *"Seriously, someone find him." Uka Uka *''"Finally! If I had nipples, they'd kill right now."'' *''"I will destroy Cortex for this, and you two short bus students will be the means of my vengeance."'' *''"Cortex, what is the meaning of this?! Release me immediate'l''y!" *'"Cortex, you miserable traitor!"' Znus When pursuing Crash *''"For the Grimlies!"'' *''"Seize that bandi-hippie!"'' *''"Pay attention!"'' 'When killed by Crash' *"This bandicoot killed me." Category:Random Conversation Crash: Mind over Mutant